Savannastar
Savannastar is a dilute calico cat with bright blue eyes and odd white pupils. History Born as a kittypet, Buttercup had always been the strangest out of their siblings. Often talking to nothing or playing by themselves. Their parents assumed it to be them playing with an imaginary friend but that was far from the truth. Buttercup had been given a gift from cats they did not know yet. They could see the spirits of dead cats around them, most of the spirits those of kittypets, lost, still calling for their owners as their souls had nowhere to rest. As they got older more and more spirits called to them, luring the young cat out of their home to a nearby forest where a gathering of starry cats sat and waited for them. They spoke to the young cat, telling them that they were destined for more than sleeping on some soft pillow, that there were cats out there that needed them or else they too would be lost and wandering spirits. Buttercup wasn’t sure, but admitted inwardly that they never felt at complete peace in their home. The starry cats told them they would lead the way to the cats that needed the young, odd-eyed cat. With their journey, the starry cats renamed Buttercup to Savanna. Savanna followed pawprints, only stopping to eat and rest on occasion on their long journey through fields and forests. On the way Savanna got chased into an alley by a terrier, the starry cats had given some guidance on fighting but not nearly enough to handle a dog on their own. The calico thought the journey was lost until two strange cats came out to save their pelt. With the dog gone they introduced themselves as Wheat and Raven, brother and sister. When they asked Savanna what had brought them there and why they looked so thin they told the pair of their journey. They laughed at first, after all the thought of seeing and speaking to the dead seemed too odd to be true. But with a shrill call to the sky she was able to allow one spirit to appear that shook the two, their mother. The long gone molly mewing to her kits to follow Savanna so they would not have to endure her fate of being lost to wander the streets forever. Although apprehensive, they followed Savanna. They knew they were getting near now, they had been walking for so long. Wheat and Savanna had been working together to hone their fighting skills and Savanna was helping Raven to learn herbs. The trio came to a large body of water, Wheat wondered what they would do now but Savanna had the answer. A boat. As they got onto it, Savanna seemed to grow more and more antsy. The mews of the spirits had turned to wails. Something was happening. Something big. When they reached the beach they wasted no time in running with Raven and Wheat racing behind them. Savanna was led to the Gathering Sands where they saw the Great Battle. Cats killing each other, blood spilling blood, they knew this is what the spirits wanted them to find. These cats were going to kill each other without their guidance. With a yowl they called the cats to them, desperation in it as Savanna begged each cat to put away their claws and with the help of the stars they obeyed. They brought their companions along with them to the Shimmering Pond, naming Wheat to Wheatclaw and Raven to Ravenblossom to be their trusted deputy and medicine cat. Through their leadership they acted as medicine cat for a short time, Ravenblossom being too nervous to take the role at first since her connection to StarClan wasn’t as strong but Savannastar believed in the black molly but also knew they couldn’t have their paws in two worlds. They were beginning to feel the blossoms of love for a tom named Owlface and couldn’t risk the well being of the Clan for it. Before retiring as medicine cat permanently they went to the Shimmering Pond and along with StarClan gave the medicine cats their own personal code on top of the one of Warriors. Savannastar noticed through their leadership that the other leaders struggled with making sure their cats realized they weren’t rogues anymore and came up with the Rite of Passages to test them. For only a strong and loyal Clan Cat should be able to complete it. They were the final of the founders to pass, having avoided fighting with the others as they kept their small Clan hidden among the wiregrasses. Savannastar lost their last life asleep in their nest curled up between Owlface and their daughter Pearcloud. Personality Savannastar to most outside of their Clan was thought of as strange and odd, their wisdom given to them by the stars made them seem like an outsider to most living cats. No cat could deny their knowledge however and respected the calico despite their tendencies to stare and talk to nothing. Among their clanmates Savannastar was caring and would always come up with solutions to their problems. With an ear constantly to spirits to guide them, SavannaClan was withdrawn from the simple problems of the other Clans and continues to be the most private Clan because of it. Relationships Trivia * The second smallest of the founders. * After death they gained the name of "Savanna the Wise". * Savannastar is nonbinary and goes by they/them pronouns only. * Their voice claim is Mrs. Brisby from the Secret of NIMH. Character Art Savannastar StarClan.png|StarClan Version Kin Mate: ''' * Owlface: Deceased, verified StarClan member '''Daughter: * Pearcloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: * Fiona: Deceased, unknown residence Father: ''' * Dimitri: Deceased, unknown residence '''Sisters: * Daisy: Deceased, unknown residence * Natasha: Deceased, unknown residence Brother: * Levi: Deceased, unknown residence Distant Descendants: * Peanutpaw: Living Category:Clan Cats Category:SavannaClan Category:StarClan Category:Afterlife